prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fénix
|birth_place=Mexico City, Distrito Federal |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=El Apache Cuchillo Pequeño Black Shadow Skayde Tony Salazar |debut=2005 |retired= }} Fénix (December 30, 1990) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. After originally starting his career on the Mexican independent circuit in April 2006, he signed with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in January 2011, where he became the inaugural AAA Fusión Champion in March 2013. He has also wrestled in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah and Pro Wrestling Wave. He has also wrestled for various promotions in the United States, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where is currently one half of the PWG World Tag Team Champions, alongside his brother Pentagón, Jr.. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career Fénix started his professional wrestling career in 2005, working as Máscara Oriental ("Oriental Mask") on the Mexican independent circuit in places like Puebla, Pachuca and Querétaro. He was eventually also invited by Blue Demon, Jr. to work for his NWA Mexico and by Crazy Boy to work for his Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) promotion, before getting the opportunity to work for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), one of the top two promotions in the country. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2011–present) Prior to his AAA debut, Máscara Oriental was renamed Fénix, after the mythological bird, and given a new mask. He wrestled his debut match on January 27, 2011, when he, Atomic Boy and Gato Eveready defeated his real-life brother Dark Dragon, Tigre Cota and Tito Santana in a six-man tag team match. Fénix was instantly booked in a storyline rivalry with his brother. On June 18 at Triplemanía XIX, Fénix teamed with Aero Star, Argos and Sugi San in an eight-person tag team dark match, where they were defeated by La Milicia Extrema (Dark Dragon, Decnnis, Tigre Cota and Tito Santana). Later in the year, Fénix formed a partnership with Jack Evans and, as a result, got involved in his rivalry with Los Perros del Mal leader El Hijo del Perro Aguayo. On December 16 at Guerra de Titanes, Fénix and Evans teamed with Drago, the former Gato Eveready, in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Aguayo and his Perros del Mal stablemates Halloween and Héctor Garza. On October 7, 2012, at Héroes Inmortales, Fénix received his first title opportunity in AAA, when he and Lolita unsuccessfully challenged Alan Stone and Jennifer Blake for the AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship in a four-way match, which also included the teams of Atomic Boy and Faby Apache and Halloween and Mari Apache, who went on to win the match. On November 3, Fénix entered a tournament to determine the inaugural AAA Fusión Champion, defeating Dark Dragon, Drago and Toscano in his first round four-way match. Before the finals of the tournament, Fénix also received a shot at the AAA Cruiserweight Championship in a six-way ladder match at Guerra de Titanes on December 2, but was defeated by Los Perros del Mal member Daga. On March 17, 2013, at Rey de Reyes, Fénix gained a measure of revenge on Daga, when he defeated not only him, but also Crazy Boy and Juventud Guerrera in a four-way elimination finals of the tournament to become the first-ever AAA Fusión Champion. On June 16 at Triplemanía XXI, Fénix teamed with Drago in a five-way tag team match for the vacant AAA World Tag Team Championship, from which the two were the last team eliminated by the Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy and Joe Líder). On August 18 at Héroes Inmortales VII, Fénix entered the 2013 Copa Antonio Peña, defeating El Mesías, Monster Clown and Silver King in his first round match. Later that same event, Fénix was defeated by La Parka in the finals, a four-way match, which also included Chessman and El Hijo del Fantasma. On March 16, 2014, at Rey de Reyes, Fénix won his first Lucha de Apuestas, when he won an eight-man Domo de la Muerte, saving his own mask and forcing Steve Pain to have his head shaved. On August 17 at Triplemanía XXII, Fénix put his AAA Fusión Championship on the line in a ten-way championship unification match contested also for the AAA Cruiserweight Championship. The match was eventually won by El Hijo del Fantasma. Fénix was then announced as one of five AAA wrestlers to star in the new El Rey program Lucha Underground, set to premiere on October 29. Japan (2012, 2013) On November 27, 2012, Fénix made his Japanese debut in Tokyo's Korakuen Hall, when he took part in an event held by women's wrestling promotion Pro Wrestling Wave, which featured participation from several AAA workers. Fénix teamed with Lolita and Pimpinela Escarlata in a six-person tag team match, where they were defeated by Ayako Hamada, Bachiko and Cima. On September 2, 2013, Fénix announced that he would be returning to Japan on September 7 to work a tour with Pro Wrestling Noah, announcing his intention of going for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. The following day, the title match between Fénix and the reigning champion, Taiji Ishimori, was made official for September 22. Fénix started his tour with a win over Peruvian wrestler Kaiser. On September 12, Fénix pinned Ishimori in a tag team match, where he and Yoshinari Ogawa defeated Ishimori and Atsushi Kotoge. En route to the title match, Fénix scored two more pinfall victories over Ishimori, but on September 22 was defeated by the champion in the match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. The match also marked the end of Fénix's first tour with Noah. Personal life Fénix's father and two brothers are also professional wrestlers; his father worked as Fuego, while his brothers perform under the ring names Dark Dragon/Pentagón Jr. and Niño de Fuego/Ikaro. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Corkscrew somersault senton **''Fénix Driver'' (Reverse Suplex Into A Reverse Piledriver) **''La Garra del Fénix'' (Diving double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest) **''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault slam) **450 Splash **Signature Moves **Diving Tornillo **Tornillo **Tilt a Whirl Hurricanrana **Diving Moonsault **Springboard Tornillo **Springboard Moonault **Tope Con Hilo **Over The Top Rope Moonsault Plancha **High-Angle Senton Bomb **Running Hurricanrana **Suicide Dive **Diving Tope Con Hilo **Brainbuster **Sunset Flip Powerbomb **Springboard Crossbody **Springboard Leg Drop **Springboard Senton Bomb **Sprinboard Missile Dropkick **Martinete ( Piledriver ) **Handspring Cutter **Standing Leg Drops **Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick **540 Corkscrew Senton Bomb **Gamenguiri **Super Kick **Tiger Feint Kick **TKO **Diving Double Foot Stomp **Springboard Dropkick **Somersault Dropkick ** Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Fusión Championship (1 time) **AAA Fusión Championship Tournament (2013) *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' ** PWG World Tag Team Champions (1 time, current) - with Pentagón, Jr. *'Xtrem Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Dark Dragon *'Other titles' **Mexico State Lightweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración profile * * Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:Venue Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni